Demon God (SSJJ)
Demon God is an advanced state used by Demons after collecting a lot of kiri, being granted by Mechikabura, or being wearing God-class Dark Potara earrings. Usage and Power In this state; the user's magic and ki raise to new level and are even given specialised weapons that they can fuse with, fight with, and use their magic through. A Demon God can be returned their original form as Towa is known to do frequently while characters like Putine whom have since obtain the form he yet to undo their transformation. It takes time for the power to properly be at 100%, and if used carelessly before than can result in the power becoming unstable. As result they can be has threatening as a fly. After being fully powered and have fully stability; they have gain the full extant of the magic and ki power-up resulting in Divine Magic and Godly Ki. User's who obtain the form through Kiri instead of Mechikabura and the Dark Potara while take a longer time getting used to power and even will be a similar level to Ultimate Gohan. However, after absorbing Tokitoki - Demigra was able to power-up to the point he could go to Goku at Super Saiyan 3 after his Super Saiyan God power-up. The power can be improved through training and further power-ups. History The Demon God form has since been used members of the Dark Empire against the Time Patrol and their rivals during the Demon Realm Assault. Rola manages to acquire the form after being captured and trains extensively with Mira and Demon Realm army in order to improve himself and acquire Super Saiyan Dark. Advancements Dark Fusion Dark Fusion is a fusion-based transformation conducted by a Demon God in order to fuse with their weapon and increase their power. The user pools all their strength and power into their weapon while releasing all weapon's ki into themselves in order to conduct the fusion. Giant Demon God The Giant Demon God form is a result of a Demon God pouring all their kiri and Weapon's ki into themselves forcing them to merge with their weapon and grow to the size of a Great Ape. While in this form; the user's powers grows even greater than their Dark Fusion forms and despite their size; they hardly lose any speed. Super Saiyan Dark Demon God Super Saiyan otherwise known as simply Super Saiyan Dark is the Demon God version of Super Saiyan Blue. This can be achieved by a Saiyan-Demon Hybrid or a Demon that can access Saiyan powers by having Saiyan DNA. They form gives the user finer Godly ki usage and control while magnifying their magical abilities. Perfected Mechikabura's perfect state of Demon God in the Xeno Timeline. Mechikabura refers to it as his Dark King form. Time Power Unleashed By absorbing a black hole with million years of space-time, Meechikabura (Xeno) gained the ability to use the Time Power Unleashed state atop his perfect Demon God state. Quake of Fury An enraged state of Mechikabura's Dark King form. Chaotic Dark King By harnessing both the power of Xeno-Evolution and Dark Evolution - Mechikabura's power increases far beyond his previous states allowing him to match the power of Vegeta's Sorcerer God state. Category:Transformation